Exploits
Sheninegins likely spelled wrong - Uses exploits to hack in this giant black teapot which is being hovered over by my mouse. JASONFEGER25 - He use admin commands to fly him or another person ILivedILovedILost made it daytime in Apocalypse Rising Hardcore a few seconds after the 00:40 mark in the video. Syremannen12 has a force field to become invincible, and is using a exploited-in rocket launcher. (Wikia Username)ARMAN444 Tol everyone he was a Hardcore hacker on this thread: http://roblox-apocalypse-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Gusmanak%27s_Armor Suspected exploiters Meands1064: Meands1064 hacks by TPing people to him, and health exploiting, using Admin Commands. He is also a spawner. (No Pictures, due to being TPed by him, and getting instant killed). Gravesun: Gravesun kills people by using Admin Commands, Ex: ":Kill PCK11800". Boostpowah: You may call me a a noob and say ,"he just has more skill than you". I've snuck up on him with an AK-74 with a drum mag nd shot him about 4 times he runs into a warehouse I chase him right after him (I am about 6 blocks or so away ). I come in, we engage in a sort of gun dance type thing,I shoot like 40 bullets (I probably hit him more than 15 times). After he killed me he types "spanked" in the chat. Kiddster97, Kidzop2, Kiddzop3, 1doge, or Hellion97: (All accounts belonging to the same person) apparently this guy's highest number of survived days is 143, and his highest number of kills is 132 alivegoogle: speedhacking, and had mk 48 with four boxes (although he may have just found 'em) check the gallery below for more photos. Suspected spawners Players who have lots of OP, high-tier items. They could be legit. This includes military packs, Gus armor, water bottles and cooked meat, military weapons with tons of attachments and high capacity magazines. For a player to be put in this list you must have either 1)killed a player with tons of very OP items, 2)been with a friend in-game who killed a player with very OP items. You must be able to verify that the body does indeed have such items, or 3)come across a body with very OP items. These players are not confirmed spawners, because they have not admitted in the chat that they hack. Third-person accounts are not valid, because people lie. Confirmed spawners These are players who actually say in the chat that they spawn, and upon killing them or coming across their body you confirm that they spawn by screenshotting their obviously spawned-in items. In hardcore, I killed dashingswagboy and I think we killed each other at the same time. Afert dying, he exclaimed: "fk. ima hack another gun." He had a black military pack and some kind of gumilitary n, which he probably exploited in. Ways to tell who's a exploiter or not Usually, exploiters are easy to spot. some of the easiest ways to spot a exploiter are: *Overpowered. Most exploiters started using the M4A1, G36K, SCAR-L, and battle rifles since the Patriot Break update. Some hackers used these weapons instead of patriots so they wouldn't look like exploiters. They can also use the Mk 17 or other guns that use its mag, and mostly have drum mags on them. If you kill somebody and he has a ridiculous amount of drum mags on his weapon, he can be a exploiter. They also spawn attachments, mainly the Forward Grip, silencers and a high magnification scope. *Gus armor. Almost all exploiters wear Gusmanak's armor (more experienced hackers can get ZolarKeth armor, recently added but hard to exploit as patches prevent exploiters from doing so). While you can get it by killing a military zombie with a melee weapon, it is an extremely rare occurrence. (NOTE: not everyone who has gus armor is a exploiter. It is very likely that anyone who has it simply got it off somebody else or just killed a military zombie with a melee weapon) *Faster then normal players. exploiters may be using speed hacks, which allows them to traverse the map in less than a minute. *Chat signs. Many times, exploiters can talk about spawning stuff in chat, giving it away. *Bases. While everybody can fortify a little warehouse, a hotspot building like Radio Tower, or even a small unnamed city, exploiters tend to choose unique places and have special bases. If a base consists of mostly stone walls and a lot of them (A.K.A. the size of a field) then it's a exploiter base. Exploiters also tend to only have MREs and Water Bottles on them, but this can't be a clue alone, since Water and MRE are not exclusively rare, and they can be found at abandoned exploiter bases. *Name. If their player name is "Gusmanak" on their body/when looking at him/the chat bar, check the player list. If it's the real Gusmanak, his name will be there; if the name's not present, it's an exploiter. *Gun power. They can use hacking programs and data to use any weapon as powerful as they want to. E.g turning a Makarov into a powerful weapon with a 2 hit: dead, turning a hatchet at full damage and use speed hack to find and kill someone. Patriot Drops Patriot drops are a phenomena where a exploiter enters a server and places a patriot assault rifle and several full 100-round magazines in a conspicious location, such as in front of Gusmanak's mansion. Said exploiter announces the cache's location in the chat, waits by the cache until the first person shows up, resets, and leaves the server soon after. Little is known about these, however I have received at least 5 confirmed reports of these caches. I am deathly scared of going back on the game for fear of losing my new toy, so any information about who this exploiter is would be greatly appreciated. Previous cache locations include Trinity Corp. HQ's roof, Gusmanak's mansion, the towers of several churches, the prison and the central square of Kin More recent Patriot Drops have been located at the Mansion and the Kin Hospital. Multiple patriots were spawned at left at these locations along with multiple drum mags. Gallery Mostly a collection of miscellaneous exploiting-related photos. File:RobloxScreenShot12192013_202141894.png|Look at the chat. This guy managed to instant kill me without actually seeing me using that cheat line. File:RobloxScreenShot12082013_020805342.png|A common case where a player spawns material that can benefit a player with extreme amounts of MREs and Dr Peppers as well as Gusmanak's armor File:RobloxScreenShot12142013_110448716.png File:RobloxScreenShot12152013_111429525.png File:Apocalypse Rising|A TON OF HACKED ITEMS File:RobloxScreenShot12152013_071134736.png File:RobloxScreenShot12132013_203045318.png|Just gaming with friends, pwned this guy who wasn't expecting it. Took over his base and wow. File:RobloxScreenShot12142013_181351925.png|"Vermillion rules you" is written on the inside of the clinic in Kin near sniper hill. RobloxScreenShot12272013_105544604.png|the map is torn apart all messed up RobloxScreenShot01032014_185715409.png|Seems to be some kind of rainbow block. It was great for cover though File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_162807965.png|Caught a Hacker using Admin commands]]While playing I was suddenly kicked out of the server by a hacker using Admin commands. >:l File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215909992.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215807963.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215749051.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215730656.png Holes in Map.png|I heard of Hole in the Wall but WTF is Hole in the Map? RobloxScreenShot01042014_202033326.png|Oh WTF man this whole map has a hole in it RobloxScreenShot01052014_161048377.png|UFO sighting (seen Jan,5,2014) Discovered by Azngamer,Creepybob1212,Pepsimaster47 and nicholasenns. File:RobloxScreenShot01052014_105336710.png|hacker's orb floating around. RobloxScreenShot12302013_124714128.png|I was nothing on but a rock, luckily the last time i left was on a rock or else i might of died from falling RobloxScreenShot01112014152228151.png Orb.png|A strange glowing orb that had a message written above it. Players could walk on top of it. Kinhacks.png|Piles of hacked items next to Union Square. Hackings.png|A bunch of hacked M4A1s RobloxScreenShot03212014_193428688.png|some hacked ammo Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 6.33.39 PM.png|Hacked Ammo RobloxScreenShot05172014_022034391.png c00lkidd sky.png|See for yourself! RobloxScreenShot05262014_195712069.png RobloxScreenShot05262014_195645909.png RobloxScreenShot05262014_194159563.png|Yeah, you do not want to see the full image. But it shows someone hacked. RobloxScreenShot06052014_195619876.png|We have seen this one before... RobloxScreenShot06052014_195847901.png|Guy admits to hacking weapons in at a different time, while in a hacked server... RobloxScreenShot06052014_195922433.png RobloxScreenShot07272014_003147817.png|Found a speedhacker, joined his group. RobloxScreenShot07272014_003217567.png|Same speedhacker RobloxScreenShot07272014_003507184.png|Dead speedhacker. :3 RobloxScreenShot08222014_153331430.png|Car's bricks were displaced. There was also super fast Day/Night cycle which i didnt get :( RobloxScreenShot09112014_191806082.png|More spawned guns. RobloxScreenShot09112014_191801390.png|Spawned guns. After this, i was teleported into the air and killed, after which i raged by smashing and possibly breaking my hand on my desk. RobloxScreenShot09212014 072826-846.png|A hack ruin where someone seemed to like cars. It appears a person died to the hacker. I do consider this non-legit because the Fire Station near this was fortified, adding to my suspicions because of all of the materials. aquafeild make the map base plate break or unqroup it Category:Lists